Everyone Has a Past What's Yours?
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: This is a multi chapter story that tells how life was for the different characters from the Percy Jackson, and the Heroes of Olympus characters up until they arrive at Camp Half-Blood.
1. Thalia I

Thalia looked back and forth then looked her Mom in the eyes.

"Mommy, wh-where's my brother? Where's Jason?" She asked confused.

Her Mom sniffed. "I had to get rid of him."

Thalia's stomach twisted into tight knots. "What?" She asked in a small quivering voice.

"Y-y-you coul-l-ldn't have."

Her Mom nodded softly, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Anger filled the young demigod.

"No! No! You couldn't- you- you just **killed** your own child! You lousy no good drunk!"

Thalia's scream cracked, she felt a strong tug in her gut and lightning crashed down from the sky missing her mother by a centimeter or two. The hate filled demigod wasn't fazed. She turned around and ran as far and fast from her murdering mother as possible.

 _I'll never forgive her, never, as long as I shall breath I will not forgive her for what she has done. She is no longer my family!_ Thalia thought bitterly and disappeared into the woods, not looking back as her salty tears watered her face.

 **Authors Note:**

 _I'm not sure if I really explained this chapter clearly._ ***chews bottom lip*** _So what happened is Thalia and Jason's Mom had went off her rocker and abandoned baby Jason at the Wolf House. Thalia didn't know that. She thought when her Mom said "I had to get rid of him" Thalia thought she meant she had to kill him. That's how come Thal's was so sad mad, reference from the movie Home with Rihanna._

 _I hope that makes since with what I had wrote. I hope you, my lovelies, are enjoying the story. Love chus with all my heart. ~Katie :)_


	2. Clarisse I

"Why the hell are you so fat?" A girl growled. Taylor, she's the typical mean "most popular girl at school" who even her best friends secretly hate her. She was the typical bully, she'd hate on everyone, even pretty girls, saying that they had something in their teeth or a bugger in their nose. Clarisse didn't have tough skin, her mother died fighting to stay alive giving birth to her, she was a natural warrior, but she'd be _oh so proud_ of her cry baby of a daughter.

Clarisse could feel the tears coming on and she sniffed. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You have more fat than a sumo wrestler . . . I wonder if they libo-sucked all the fat off of you if they'd have enough fat to keep all of the homeless people of the whole world warm." Taylor put her finger to her lip pondering that. _Where the hell do 6th grade girls get such mean things to say?_ Clarisse's tears started running down her cheeks, she turned around and walked off, there was no way in hell she'd let these bitches see her cry.

 **Authors Note:**

 _I know this isn't the Clarisse we all know and love, it's probably a love hate relationship for all of us to how we feel about Clarisse but you can't help but love her, when you get past the fact that she gets offended easily and isn't afraid to start a fight, she's a daughter of ares she can't help it isn't in her blood, she's actually a really good person. She was a great friend to the Aphrodite hero daughter Selena, and she's so sympathetic. She helped comfort Juniper when she was crying at Grovers trial with the Cloven of the Elders. She's not as hard headed as we thought, she's actually really good at thinking strategies worthy of Athena when it comes to battle plans, and she was able to talk with Annabeth during the Battle of the Labyrinth without them ending up at each other's throats, which surprised the hell out of Percy to say the least. Nothing says_

 _Welcome Back to Camp like your best friend and enemy getting along. XDDD_

 _Anyways, this chapter wasn't the Clarisse we know, I apologize, but the next chapter will be._

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


	3. Clarisse II

Clarisse knew she was big but it had never bothered her before. Now it kinda did.

She had gotten bullied all her life for being overweight, it was never _that_ bad.

Despite the teasing she didn't want to lose weight. Instead, she figured she should do something with it. For a few months all Clarisse would do in her free time was work out, she'd use the mean snarky comments people made about her and used it to fuel her anger and her drive to become stronger and buffer. The more they picked on her the angrier she got.

"Oh wow Sumo. You've gained more weight over Christmas Break since last I saw you."

Taylor said with fake admonishment and her friends snickered.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Missed you too Tay Tay."

Taylor's brown eyes flickered with anger. "Don't call me that."

Clarisse could tell that she was trying to sound tough but Clarisse laughed.

"I can call you what I want to. You've gotten to call me Walrus, Blubber Butt, Big Ass and many others all year. Tay Tay is _nothing_ in comparison sweetheart."

Taylor's face turned red in anger and she bitch slapped Clarisse.

Clarisse put a hand to her cheek and her friends looked at Taylor.

"Ohhh gurl, you really should _not_ of done that."

Before Taylor could react to what they just tried to warn her about Clarisse growled and football tackled her to the ground.

For such a small girl Taylor knew how to hold her own and throw her weight around. She used Clarisse's momentum to whirl her around and started beating on Clarisse's face.

The thought of punching Taylor hadn't even crossed her mind until now, now Clarisse had about 30 different ideas forming in her head to get this girl knocked out cold.

They punched and kicked and hit and jabbed and bite until the teacher Ms. Mary weather managed to separate the two, dragging them down to the Principal's office by their ears.

Their Principal, Mr. P, had his black hair slicked back with enough oil to give all the world's girls acne. His face was spotted with pimples and blackheads. His eyes were dark and full of madness. When he smiled his yellow fangs- _Wait, fangs?_ Clarisse took three deep breaths and calmed down. She had handled monsters all her life, if he decided to attack she'd have to protect Taylor, no matter how much she disliked the chick she couldn't let her die. Taylor had a normal innocent life, away from all things scary and dangerous, she didn't know why she had such a strong urge to protect the girl who has done nothing but hurt her all year but Clarisse knew she had to. _Maybe because her life isn't dangerous like mine._ Part of Clarisse's brain told her. She told it to shut up.

"Ah, young one. You know so much, been through so much, and figured out as much. And yet you're still clueless to who and what you are." Mr. P's raspy voice taunted.

Taylor looked at Clarisse bewildered.

"What the fuck is Pee Stain talking about?" That was the nickname everyone called him behind his back, don't blame them. Blame their parents for showing them Dumb and Dumber To.

Clarisse grabbed onto the armrest of the chair so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Mister." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You _don't_ know. Such a shame to kill you before you realize how strong and powerful you are. Ahhh." The Principle let out a fake sigh.

"Oh well." He shrugged. That's when he lunged forward, his black hair grew longer, dark hair spread across his arms and legs, wait, no, it was _fur_. His eyes changed from human to wolf like yellow ones. His teeth elongated to razor sharp fangs, a mouth full of them. Where their principle one stood was now a wolf, slashing and biting and clawing Clarisse. Clarisse grunted and rolled around on the floor with him like wrestlers would in a match, the wolf didn't notice but while they were Clarisse was trying to pull out her pocket knife. Turns out she didn't need to because right when the wolf was going to eat her and she thought she was done for he got run through with, _was that a bat?_ Pea Stain exploded into yellow dust, the remains after you kill a monster. Clarisse looked away from the pile and where the monster go impaired with a baseball bat from behind. There stood a guy with a wispy goatee and he wore a soul expression.

He wore gym clothes and a whistle. "Come on kid." He slipped his arm around her protectively.

"Lets go get you some place safe."

 **Authors Note:**

 _So there's Clarisse's tale and how Coach Hedge found her. Hope yas liked it. And I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I don't really know how to go into long details with these, I'm afraid I'll loose your guys interests if I do. Welp, hope you enjoyed it. More where that came from. Boi._

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


	4. Grover I

"Dad, where ya goin'?" Little 7 year old Grover asked. Grover was barely above his Papa Goat's knee in height. His eyes were big with curiosity and his clothes were a good size or two too big on him so his shirt was more like a dress and he had to constantly stop walking to pull up his pants. His Dad chuckled and turned around smiling soft and kindly.

"I'm going to go and fulfill my lifelong dream. I need you to stay here, at Camp and stay safe.

Mr. D will take good care of you, I promise." Grover's Dad ruffled his son's ginger hair that's in tuffs here and there because he forgot to brush it this morning. Grover hugged his Dad's ankles. "Will I ever see you again?" Grover asked, his little bottom lip trembling as he held back a sob.

Grover's Dad got on his knees and wrapped his arms around his little Grover.

"I will try. I will never stop trying to come back home to you."

He whispered gingerly, running his fingers through his son's ginger curly hair resting his chin on his son's shoulder. A pained smile on the corner of his lips as the tears escaped his eyes. Grover was sobbing getting his shirt soaked but he didn't care. The Dad only held his son's shaking body closer and tried to comfort his son more.

When Grover's Dad disappeared down Halfblood Hill Grover felt the waterworks coming again. His heart was breaking and he sniffed when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Grover looked over to see a tall guy with a big belly like Santa Goat only he didn't look jolly and kind. His eyes were red like he had too much coffee, didn't get any sleep, and now was going through caffeine withdrawals, maybe that's why he was scowling, and he smelled like grapes. The stranger looked down at Grover with absolutely no pity in his eyes. "Another sayer to look after."

He grumbled. "I'm Mr. D, you've heard all about me I'm sure. I'm _quite_ famous among the satyr folk you know? Well come along I am not going to be baby sitting some heartbroken baby crying goat. I'll show you the wonderful things you get to do when assisting me."


	5. Grover II

"When Mr. D says "assisting" it's more like **SLAVERY!** He makes us satyrs wait on him hand and hoof. Who does he think he is? Some God? _BHAAAAAAAAH!_ I'll believe that when

Pigs Fly . . . There's honestly nothing worse than an old drunk showing you the traits and "benefits" of _child slavery_. - Other than that, Camp is good. The Campers are friendly and nice, besides the Ares kids. They take such offense so easily and they are always picking a fight. Hot heads. -

I haven't really met anyone I'd consider a friend yet, but I'm sure I will. :)

Ohhh Ohhhh! They have a nice shiny blue bin containing an all you can eat supply of aluminum cans. You would love it. :D

. . . I wish you were here to share it with me. My favorite food doesn't taste as good without you around . . . But I know you're off searching for the great god Pan.

 _WHY_ DIDN'T YOU JUST _TELL ME_?! That's some amazing schist. Oh, excuse my language Papa. Hehe. But still, I had to find out from _MR. D_ **OF ALL PEOPLE!** I wouldn't of minded if you had told me, I would of been proud of you, I still am proud but I would of been even more proud

. . . And the fact that I had to find it out from that old drunk doesn't help. -

He's really mean to us satyrs and shows us no respect whatsoever . . . You said that I would _LIKE_ him. **BAHAHAHAHA!** He scares the bajebious outta me. I just wish you would've warned me about him . . . I wish you would've warned me about a lot of things. But I guess you didn't have the time because you had to leave when I was a kid, a good five years ago . . .

I miss you more and more everyday. I just hope to see you one day soon." Grover wrote.

"Goat Boy! This is the **100th** time I called you, get your furry behind _over here!_ " Mr. D's angry voice filled the room. Grover yelped. "On-one second Mr. D."

Mr. D kept yelling impatiently but Grover shut it out. He turned back to his letter.

" I love you.

Your boy, Grover."

Grover folded the paper in an airplane and tossed it off, the cloud nymphs knew where to send it by now, he'd been sending letters to his father as long as he could remember, Dad never wrote back of course, but the thought of him getting them was enough for Grover. He hurried out of the Big House _(does anyone actually know where the satyrs stay? (:/) )_ and followed the trail of the curses, growing louder and louder as he got closer to the Wine Dude.

"God dam it Grover! What in the names of Hades took you so long?" Mr. D. growled, his eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't gotten any sleep, he always looked like that and Grover just now wondered if Dionysus ever did sleep, keeping a look out for all these kids at a demigod camp, it's a miracle that he isn't always this angry.

"I-"

"And why have you been crying Goat Boy? I don't see what all the blubbering is about."

Mr. D didn't sound mad, he just sounded like his usual irritated self.

Grover hadn't realized he had been crying but now that D pointed it out, his nose was sorta clogged and his eyes stung.

"I was writing a letter to my father sir. I had to finish the last sentence. I'm sorry it took me so long." Grover chewed his bottom lip looking at the ground.

"That is quite alright. And there's word from your father." Dionysus didn't get to finish because Grover's head snapped up with his eyes big and full of excitement like the adorable seven year old he used to be. "Really? He's okay. I knew it! He must of found Pan. That's amazing! His life dream came true like I knew it would! So he's going to be back soon?"

" **Chicken mcnuggets boy** _calm your shist!_ Don't get your hopes to high it'll only hurt more . . ."

Mr. D trailed off.

" _Hurt_?" Grover looked up confused.

Mr. D cleared his throat. "Yes well, we received word about your Goat Daddy. He started sailing into the Sea of Monsters months ago. Just this morning they found pieces of his broken boat floating in the sea. This was all they found of him." With not a hint of remorse and sympathy in his voice Mr. D tossed Grover a rasta cap, his Dad's rasta cap, the one he always wore . . .

It brought tears to Grover's eyes and his head dropped showering the hat with floods of tears. He silently promised himself there that he would continue the quest to find the wild god Pan,

it had taken two members of his family that he cared about very much, but his Dad was the final straw. _I will find Pan. I will find Pan, for you and your brother. I promise on the River Styx._ Grover promised in a whisper to his Dad. Thunder struck in the distance, the promise was now binding. If he didn't keep that promise-

"Yes yes. Very sad. But you have no time to mourn over the death of your father. I have something I need you to do."

Grover looked up, "You're right. I should be stronger than this, that is what Dad would want." Grover sniffed and wiped his tears away. He looked up at Mr. D, a determined look spreading across his face. "What must I do?"

A little pleased smile found it's way to the partiers face. "Ever heard of Yancy Academy?"

 **Authors Note:**

 _Well there you go. The one and only Grover. He's not dead. Just because he's not in the books as much as the other characters doesn't mean that he's not close to Percy and them anymore._

 _I bet Percy and Grover had video chatted and laughed their asses off multiple times between the monster attacks and sleeping on the Argo II._

 _I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)_

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


	6. Luke I

_Luke:_

 **Authors Note:**

 **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

 _So I decided to have this chapter be in first person, I don't know why, but it just came flooding out in first person so I went with it. This is told in Luke's Point of View._

Life as a kid for this Son of Hermes? Erm . . . **chews bottom lip** I don't usually like talking about the past. It's history, it's gone, you can't do anything to change what happened, it's in the past for a reason, you don't dig it out and live through it everyday . . . But I guess your past is what makes the hero, so I'll tell ya. **smiles weakly**

My Mom was crazy to say the least. I mean, yeah she was sweet and all, always offering me lemonade and burnt cookies, but that was just her good days. Most of the time they were bad. She always would shake me rambling on and on about her poor baby, how I was going to make so many mistakes and betray the ones I loved and almost ruin the world . . . I would try to not pay attention to the words she spoke, she wasn't making since, and I was a kid I was scared out of my mind. But many of them stuck . . . Whenever she would knock out of it I'd go to my room collapsing onto my bed thinking about the things she said and try to make since out of them. Usually passing out from too much thinking minutes later.

But as I grew older the fits only got worse. The words she said got more and more terrifying. They hit me like rapid fire bullets right to my heart and I'd feel it in my gut. They stung. I didn't understand how I'd ever become so cruel and hard hearted to ever do that . . . But the more I prayed to my Dad in my many crying my eyes out sleepless nights and the longer he didn't come rescue me the more and more I started to hate him. I was starting to grow bitter.

When my Mom had her sharp nails stuck into my shoulder blades, her eyes clouded and glowing green, her screaming out these horrible things I was going to do in my future I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out of her grasp and ran straight upstairs locking the door.

Her knocks became louder and more persistent. I looked up from my backpack now full of supplies I yelped when I saw the door shaking on it's hinges, another second or two and Mom would of burst down the door. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and ran for the window. I jumped out the window just when I heard the door fall to the floor. I hit the ground running, nowhere in particular just away.

Despite all the scary shit my Mom has put me through along with the many monsters I had killed protecting her, I knew I'd miss her and I felt tears start gently running down my cheeks. My heart was breaking because I was abandoning my mother.

 _Maybe the monsters would leave her alone with me gone._

 _Maybe she wouldn't have those fits anymore. They were always about me. If I was gone would they go away?_ I sure hoped so. Because I was the one who had ruined her life and made her this way. I hoped me being gone would bring her back to normal and she can have a happy life, one she could never have with me in it.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Well that one made me cry. I'm sorry guys, I love you. But you had to see these stories being sad coming, if they were happy and all the things were perfect they never would've run away. Hope you guys liked it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Boi. :)_

 _All my love ~Katie_


	7. Annabeth I

_Annabeth:_

 **Authors Note:**

 _I don't know, I just really liked writing in first person in the last one. I think I'll write the rest of them like that. You just get more of a feel of the character we all know and love that way. :)_

 _So here's Anniebeth's story._

 _Hope chus like it. ^-^_

I stabbed the oversized black labradoodle right in the tummy and he disintegrated into nothingness.

I dusted off the yellow powder remains on the monster off of my jacket.

 _It was Winter Break and we were suppose to be having a good time._

 _2 weeks with no school, any kids dream right? Wrong!_

 _I despised being home. Mom and Dad always looked at me different from their other two kids. Like they didn't want me. Probably cause they don't. They would love not having me around. All I bring them is danger monsters danger and some more monsters. Well I'm sorry that these creatures of the dark come out of nowhere and try to kill me. It's not my fault that I look like a delicious all you can eat Annabanana Buffet._

 _But what's with that anyway?_

 _Monsters come and try to kill me all the freaking time and they don't do a thing to my Parents or Siblings . . . Maybe they have a thing for Blondes . . . Eh I doubt it, my brothers are such idiots they could pass for blondes and yet the monsters don't try to eat them . . ._

 _Maybe I'm just special._ I shook off the idea. _I'm not special, I'm not even good enough to play with my own brothers according to Moms standards._ I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed inside.

"Oh no. Annabeth, did you have another Monster attack?" My Mom dropped the dish towel and ran to my side, looking over me with fake concern. I grunted, _I'd been having monster attacks everyday for a week straight. It's not like I'm just going to get lucky and not have a monster try to kill me in the first time in 3 years. And stop with the fake concern. I know you don't care._

I crossed my arms across my chest and backed away so she was no longer touching me.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

 _Feel that? Yeah, I'm burning you with my eyes. I'm burning your soul. I'm burning your entire being and know one can stop me. MWHAHAHAHAHA!_ _ **clears throat**_ _Okay maybe that was a tad too far, even for me. XD_

Mom pursed her lips and walked into the other room coming back a second later with Dad. He put his hands on my shoulders looking me over with concern filled eyes.

"Are you okay darling? Are you hurt?"

"What the fuck is up with you guys?! You don't care about me! You only care about your two perfect sons! _They_ are the ones you love. _Not_ me. So stop pretending you give a fuck if I live or die and just **LEAVE ME ALONE!** " I screamed and ran as fast as I could straight out the door not caring that they were calling to me, telling me to wait and come back. I didn't care.

 _They don't care about me. So I don't care about them._


	8. Thalia II

Luke and I had been traveling together for a while now.

We had only known each other a week but it felt like a lifetime.

What he went through with his Mom . . . And I thought I had it tough. I had a perfect princess life in comparison . . . Know matter how hard I tried to get him to tell me what his Mom said about his future Luke absolutely wouldn't talk about it. I knew it was bothering him, his shoulders would sag, his blue eyed gaze would drop and the light behind his eyes seemed to go away. It kind of hurt that he wouldn't talk to me about it, I thought we had grown pretty close for knowing me for only 7 days, he already knew more about me than any of my friends ever did. And I knew him. I knew his past, where he was coming from and all that he's been through. It shouldn't bother me that he didn't tell me that, some scars are just too deep, but I don't think it was the fact that he was hiding it from me, what hurt the most was that he didn't _trust_ me enough to do so.

We were just walking in the snow, chatting here and there, but mostly enjoying the silence and just having company. We both had gone through so much, more than all the kids in the world should go through combined, but to know that there was someone out there, someone right by your side who has went through hell and back to, you start enjoying silent moments where everything is calm and you have someone at your side willing to go through hell with you.

We had been through countless monster attacks in this week alone, that's probably why we were enjoying the silence and peaceful calm so much, but that didn't mean we weren't on edge. Luke didn't try to show it, but after being around someone for every second of each day of a week the person you're with isn't exactly the best at hiding things from you anymore XD,

I could tell he was as uneasy, his eyes wondered side to side making sure nothing was following us or hiding waiting for the right time to sneak attack, his hand was shaking a little while Luke put it at his side, gripping his weapon as if it was going to be taken from him. My hand was reaching to grab a hold of mine two when a something came out from behind a trashcan screaming "DIE DIE DIE!"


	9. The Lost Trio

_Percy's POV_

 **Authors note:**

 _Alternate ending in author's notes at the end of the story. Be sure to check it out if you want to see how I originally planned on having Thalia and Luke meet Annabeth. :)_

"Woah!" Luke said.

The girl had tangled blonde hair and was wearing flannel pajamas.

She couldn't have been more than seven, but she would've brained Luke if he hadn't been so fast.

He grabbed her wrist, and the hammer skittered across the alley's cement. The little girl fought and kicked. "No more monsters! Go away!"

"It's okay!" Luke struggled to hold her. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."

Thalia tapped Aegis and it shrank into a silver bracelet. "Hey, it's alright," she said. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

"Monsters!"

"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."

Slowly, the girl stopped kicking. She studied Luke and Thalia with large intelligent gray eyes.

"You're like me?" she said suspiciously.

"Yeah." Luke said. "We're . . . well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me," the girl said. "They don't want me. I ran away."

Thalia and Luke locked eyes. I knew they both relayed to what she was saying.

"What's your name kiddo?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth."

Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth—you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You could."

"Oh, yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered her the handle. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."

Maybe under most circumstances, offering a seven-year-old kid a knife would not be a good idea, but when you're a half-blood, regular rules kind of go out the window.

Annabeth gripped the hilt.

"Knifes are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained.

"They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."

Annabeth stared at him with adoration. "I am!"

Thalia grinned. "We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."

"You're . . . you're not going to take me back to my family?" she said. "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Annabeth said happily.

"Now, come on," Thalia said. "We can't stay put for long."

Together the trio ran down the abandoned alleyway.

 **Authors Note:**

 _That's not originally how I planned them meeting up, I had actually wrote how they met my own way, in Thalia's point of view starting off where Annabeth came out from behind the trashcan screaming "DIE DIE DIE!" like Coach Hedge XD But then I was reading the fifth book of the PJO series, the Last Olympian, and I found the chapter I typed up that you just read. I know that if I had read this fanfic and read how Thalia Luke and Annabeth met the way I wrote it I'd probably be up in the authors grill saying, "THAT'S NOT HOW THEY MET! THEY MET-" and they say how they really met. But that's just me. So I gave you guys this. :) I didn't write it, I quoted it from the book and am NOT SAYING IN ANY MEANS THAT I WROTE IT BECAUSE I DID NOT. UNCLE RICK DID. So since I cleared the air, I thought you guys deserved to know the alternative ending that I, Katie Mary last name, wrote. So here you guys go. :) It takes place just after Annabeth jumped out from behind the trashcan screaming "Die". Told in Thalia's point of view, I did say this before but I wanted to say it again just in case you guys forgot because I love you my readers so much that I don't want yous getting confused. :)_

Let me tell you this, an adorable little seven year old girl in flannel pjs covered head to two in old milk cartons and pieces of squashed bread is hard to see as a threat, especially when her "weapon" that she is going to "kill" you with is a jack hammer.

"Wooooah there munchkin. We're not going to hurt you. So don't hurt us. It's only fair." Luke reasoned.

I narrowed my eyes at him sticking my tongue out teasingly, who knew he was good with kids?

"Now that we found you we're never going to leave you again. We'll take care of eachother." Luke brought something out of his pocket, Luke's favorite knife and he gently put it in Annabeth's hands. "That's for defending yourself if we can't."

Little Annabeth wrapped her arms around his ankles pulling him into a hug. Luke chuckled going onto his knees so he could hug her back. Luke and Annabeth held their free arm out, wanting me to join them in the hug, Annabeth giggling adorably and happily. I heard a giggle escape my lips as I walked over a smile on my face and we group hugged.

"We're a family now, I promise." Luke whispered with a soft smile on his lips.

 _Welp, there you go. My alternate ending. Do you think I should of kept that or did I do the right thing by keeping it by the book?Comment what you think because I really want to know. Thank you my lovelies. I'll always love you with all my heart. ~Katie :)_


	10. Thalia III

p id="docs-internal-guid-4dcd74ab-b4d6-4440-b666-ddd12efbe76d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We were running up the hill as fast as we could but I still could hear the monsters gaining. It seemed as if all of the creatures of darkness were after us . . . I knew that they'd catch up to us sooner than later and when they did we stood no chance . . . I took the risk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Go. Get to Camp. Get Annabeth and Luke to safety. I'll deal with them." I called as I grabbed a hold of my weapon. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No! They'll kill you!" Little Annie's voice cracked, tears running down her eyes nonstop. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I smiled weak and painfully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""If it will keep you alive I must try." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Before any of them could protest I turned around and charged into battle. /span/p 


	11. Grover III

Grover's POV

I held on tight to the sobbing Annabeth. I didn't really have to worry about Luke running off, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the fight, no matter how much I tried he wouldn't look away, I guessed he just wanted to make sure she was okay. I can't blame him, these guys had grown to be my best friends. I can't stand the thought of something happening to Thal-

A scream broke through my thoughts. The three of us at the bottom of the hill whirled around to see a giant fist raise from crushing Thalia.

"NO!" I heard Luke and Annabeth scream as one, I had even felt myself scream the words as tears slipped down my cheeks.

The Cyclopes was chuckling real meanly and every part of me wanted to go over there and bash his head in. I don't know if I would of, probably, but that's when something happened . . .

A Pine tree rose up just where Thalia had fallen, her body had disappeared but we actually saw her spirit go into that tree and then we felt all this wind pick up as this like grow of electric blue matching Thalia's eyes surround the borders of Camp Halfblood, the symbol of Zeus glowed above it, Thalia finally got claimed, and it melted away.

The monsters looked unimpressed and decided to walk into Camp.

That didn't go so well.

They go a face full of forcefield.

The monsters were struggling trying to break into Camp, and I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of _Bhahahahaing_ and Luke and Annabeth couldn't stop laughing.

We ended up leaving the monsters to their little contest to see who was the strongest of them all and able to break down the invisible wall separating them from the camp.

But when we told Chiron I don't think one tear was not left unwept between the three of us.

Chiron tried to comfort us, but you can't comfort someone who has lost someone they love the most. You can't tell them " _Everything's going to be alright_ ," because it's not. You can't say " _Things are going to get better,_ " because how could they if that person you care so much about is not going to be by your side anymore? Thalia's gone forever and know one can ever change that or replace her part in our hearts. **Sniffs and buries face in hands sadly**


	12. Calypso I

"I only supported my Dad ONCE. It was wrong, I know. But he's my family. How could I _not_ choose his side." Calypso protested.

"I don't care what your excuse is girl. Betraying the gods is unacceptable!" Zeus thundered, you heard lighting flash and thunder rumble in the distance.

"My lord. It was her one and only mis-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus gave his daughter Artemis a worse death glare than the Lord of the Dead himself is famous for giving when he's mad.

Zeus then turned on Calypso.

"You betrayed us and that is not something I take lightly. You will be exiled to your Paradise and prison Organa. Heroes that you can't help but fall in love with will come, you can offer them to stay and live with you forever in immortality, but they never can and always go away.

You will live forever by yourself, know one to hold and love." Zeus snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew Calypso was on her beautiful island that she never will be able to share with anyone forever.

"Wow, I couldn't even think of something as heart wrenching stuff like that in all my years of meddling in people's love life. Good job." Aphrodite smiled approvingly.

Zeus just grunted, still fuming and mad.

~~~ **If Calypso didn't support her Dad.** ~~~

 _ **Here's the alternate story . . .**_

"But that's not fair." Calypso complained. "I didn't do anything, I am not my father just as much as you guys are your parents. I don't look down on you Lord Zeus because your father was Kronos, so you shouldn't look at me any different also. I am my own person. I am **not** my father." Calypso crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Zeus grumbled words she couldn't make out under his breath then said. "I don't care. Your Dad was our enemy. Who knows what you could do to us."

"That's exactly my point. You **don't** know. And that scares you. When there's something unknown you want to jump to conclusions and strike it with one of your lightning bolts to get rid of it because of the slim possibility they could turn on you. I wouldn't turn on you Lord Zeus. Atlas may be my father but he is **not** my family, you guys are. If you go around electrocuting every person who was a possible threat who hasn't done anything to prove that they are a threat we are no better than the Titans." Calypso said.

"I don't care. Your very existence threatens my family and I won't have that." Before any words could come out of the sorceresses mouth Zeus snapped and Calypso was turned into a storm cloud and whisked off to her island prison.

"That young maiden did nothing against us. She spoke truth and wisdom worthy of Athena. And yet we exiled her for something she _could_ do and something her Dad did . . . I thought we were the good guys, but Calypso's right, we are no different from the Titans and you Daddy dear," Artemis turned to look at him, her brown eyes full of angry fire. "are worse than Kronos."

Artemis sneered and disappeared in a ray of Moonlight.

She went to Calypso's side, warning her about the curse Aphrodite was forming for her.

Artemis apologized for her Dad. "Just because he's the king of the gods does not mean everyone he's suppose to represent supports him." She promised Calypso wouldn't always be alone, she'd convince her Dad to allow the gods to come visit her, and just because Calypso is going to have a lot of guys in her future Artemis would stay close. Calypso really had the fire and soul of all of her huntresses combined, maybe more. The goddess hugged the poor sorceress, giving her a weak smile Artemis waved and she melted into the light of the silvery moon.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Anyone seen Scooby-Doo Curse of the Lake Monster? It's live action._

 _Well if you have you should remember this reference. If you don't watch the movie again and you'll see what I mean. XDDD_

 _I honestly had no clue if Calypso had supported her and Zoe Nightshade's father Atlas. I know she probably told Percy if she had or not in the Battle of the Labyrinth_

 _but I just couldn't remember so I wrote those two different versions._

 _I don't know if she supported him or not but I like the second one I wrote better. I hope you guys enjoyed this backstory as much as I did writing it. Love chu me lovelies, with all me heart. ~Katie. :)_


	13. Reyna I

I was trembling nonstop as the Pirates ransacked the island, our island, my home. After Puerto Rico and the ghosts. **shutters**

We left, our boat went off course in the Sea of Monsters and we ended up shipwrecked, ending up on this island. We've been here ever since.

But now that these Pirates are here they won't let anyone leave alive.

"Sister!" I heard the door swing open and my sister walk into the house. I got off the floor and walked out of the closet chewing my bottom lip looking around outside scaredy. My sister Hylla wrapped her arms around me resting her chin on my head.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

My mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me? If we try to leave they'll kill us."

Hylla let go of me and started packing her bag. "But if we stay we're already dead. This way we have a chance."

I gulped. We did have a chance but it's so slim that it'd never happen.

"God damn it. Why do you have to have a good point." I went over to my bed and pulled my backpack from under it.

Hylla chuckled.

We had fought our way through the Pirates and somehow managed to steal a ship. We sailed out of the Sea of Monsters ending up at San Francisco. As soon as we stepped off the boat a wind spirit chased us to Camp Jupiter. What stopped the spirit from killing us was this group of girls who called themselves the Amazons . . . My sister joined them on the spot without considering how I'd feel about her leaving me. She wished me luck and went on her way. That never set well with me. I still feel abandoned, like she didn't care enough to stay, did I really not mean that much to her? . . . I still have a sore spot against Hylla, but she's my sister, I'll always love her, but that doesn't help the pain hurt any less.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Well these stories are turning out really depressing. *_ _ **chews bottom lip and smiles soft and weakly***_ _Sorry my lovelies. ~Katie :)_


	14. Hazel I

I was on cloud nine walking down the street and heading into our house. If I was a- . . . What would you children nowadays say? . . . Car-cartoon character? I think that's it. ***bites bottom lip unsurely*** If I was a Cartoon Character I no doubt would of had hearts for eyes . . . And do you want to know why I saw so lovestruck? . . . It was only because Sammy, my crush since forever, had kissed me on the cheek. You heard me.

 _ON THE CHEEK._ _**SQUEEEEEEEE!**_

It was my birthday, it was turning out to be the best one I'd ever had, nothing could ruin this day . . . That's what I thought before I saw my Mom first possessed by that voice that I would later find out to be Gia . . . Before I ran into the man, my father, in a dark suit at the bottom of the stairs and my whole life flipped upside down.

The voice had convince my mother to move to Alaska, beyond the reach of the gods. She moved without any hesitation, dragging me along, without considering once what I would've wanted. I loved New Orleans, that was my home. But I had no choice but to come with my Mom. Even if I wanted to stay I wouldn't have. There was no way I was going to leave her alone with whoever that voice belonged to, who knows what crazy things it'd convince her to do. I had to be there, be the voice of reason, if only she'd listen. Part of me was like, _She never listened to me before, why would she now?_ But then another part said, _Yeah that's true, but you can't leave her alone. She's your family. Know matter how much she hates you, she's still family. And you never leave your family behind._ That shut out any doubt I had.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _There's Hazel's, sorry it was so short. I just think Rick already did such a good job describing her past in her point of view I would feel like I'm just retelling the story that we all already know and love. So I hope you enjoyed it. There's more because I love chu me lovelies. ~Katie :)_


	15. Frank I

I walked out of the funeral home. Mom had died, she sacrificed herself to save her brothers and sisters in arms. I never been and never will be more proud of my Mom. She was a warrior, a hero, and I will forever continue telling her story . . . But not having her here with me, never being able to hear her kind voice and her warm hugs was unbearable. I put the piece of driftwood in my black suit jacket. _Too much has happened today. . . I just need to get away._

I could feel the tears tugging at my eyes, wanting to get out, but I couldn't let them, not here in front of my whole family. I could hear my Grandmother scolding me right now.

 _You are a Zhang Feh. Zhang men are not suppose to cry. You don't see me blubbering do you?_

 _I had gotten my mouth washed out with soap for a week because I was getting a little misty eyed watching the Titanic, if I so much as shed a tear now- I didn't have to finish the thought, me shuddering was enough._ I slipped through the crowd, comforting teary eyed people here and there until I got away from them all. I ran down the sidewalk as fast as I could, tears running down my cheeks non stop like a dam that had just burst. I collapsed onto the pile of wood chips not caring if I ruined the suit or not.

Once I cried until I had no tears left to cry I sat up, my vision now clear I looked around curious to where I had went. It was a park, but as soon as I saw it I recognized it instantly. It was the park Mom used to take me to as a child. I slowly walked over to the swings, running my hands down the chain gingerly as if I touched it too hard the swing would dissolve into nothingness.

I sat down and slowly started swinging as I felt the tears coming back.

 _Mom, mom had brought me here when she told me she was going off to war. But she left out one important detail . . . She never told me she wouldn't come back for four years and when she was back she'd be brought back in a casket._

My breath caught in my throat as the tears gingerly twinkled down my face.

I tightly squeezed my eyes shut. _I had came to this park almost everyday since my Mom left._

 _It made me feel like she was still with me, like she never left._

 _I would act like a goofball little kid running around and belly sliding down the slide, doing all the things they had here, but the swings._

 _I never thought about how she had promised me she'd be back before I knew it on the swings,_

 _I just subconsciously avoided them._

 _I haven't been a big swing fan since the day she left and now that she was gone forever . . ._

I let out a sad sigh and wiped the tears from my stinging eyes. _I won't ever go on a swing again._ I sat up stuffing my hands in my pockets, where I held my lifeline piece of driftwood,

I held on to it securely. _My Mom is gone, it hurts more unbearably than anything I have ever been through. But I will live on, for her._

I walked across the Park heading for the exit on my way home.

I heard something moving around and growling lowly outside the door. I had lost count of the days since my Mom had been gone, I know it was probably only a week or so but it felt more like a lifetime.

I got up off the couch and slowly crept up to the door. I grabbed onto my wooden baseball bat on the way over, if there was anything threatening I'd hit 'um with it.

I grabbed took hold of the doorknob, turned it and swung the door open holding the baseball bat behind my back.

"Frank Zhang." A female voice called.

My eyebrows knit in confusion, I looked side to side but didn't see anyone. I looked down and saw a wolf with her startling blue eyes locked on my own. "It is time."


	16. Leo Jason and Piper

**Author's Notes:**

 _We all already know the story of how Leo Jason and Piper got to camp and the tragedies, the workshop fire and Jason's mother leaving him in the Wolf House when he was just a baby, that they faced._

 _Well, I thought I should do a few short stories about their lives before that happened and before they found each other. I may or may not do a story telling how Piper and Leo met. Not sure yet. (:/)_

 _Welp, there chu go my lovelies. Enjoy. Love, ~Katie :)_

Leo wandered into his mother's workshop. She always loved to build. That's all she ever did. That's how come he was always with his Tia Rosa, Aunt Rosa.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Little Leo asked, on his tippy toes trying to get a peek of what was on his mother's worktable. His mom's laugh was a soft as silt and warmer than a quilt.

"I'm working on a shelf." She looked down at her son and a smile came to her lips.

"Do you want me to show you how to build one?"

Leo's eyes lite up and a bright elfish grin came across his face.

"Yes pleeeeeeeease Mummy."

Leo's Mom laughed and gently cuirassed his cheek, "Alright sweetie." She smiled gingerly and picked him up under the arms and put him on a chair as she started to show him how to build one.

Ever since that day whenever his mother was working in the shop Leo would work on little creations of his own. Them getting more and more impressive and complicated the more skilled he became with practice. He loved building, now he understood why Mom was always doing that . . . And that's why Leo continues to build to this day. Even though his mother is gone, whenever he builds things, he somehow feels like she is still with him. Her soft kind smile on her face wrapping him in her warm embarrass. He'd give nothing more to just build with her one last time, hug her, at least see her, just once. But because that is not possible Leo settles for second best, listening to his urge to build that she had given him and always creating one thing after another . . .

Piper sat on the hardwood floor of her Grandpas house, next to the crackling wood fire. Like she had many times before. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, listening to her grandpa tell her stories about her people, the Cherokees, and their tales they have to tell. She could listen hours upon hours to her Grandfather's voice until she fell asleep. And she did. Piper shut her eyes so she could picture the words he was saying to her. It wasn't long until she was drifting off to sleep.

"No no no no no." Jason's mother pulled the stapler out of her baby boy's hands. The woman's eyes grew wide. " **THALIA!** " She screamed growing frantic.

Thalia walked into the living room to see her baby brother Jason crying with her mother running around the room screaming her name frantically. When she spotted her daughter the mother pointed at her baby and looked at her with pleading blue eyes. Thalia examined her crying brother more carefully and her mouth dropped.

"How did Jace get a staple in his lip? . . . Wait a sec." Thalia looked over at her Mom.

"Did he try to eat a stapler?" Thal bursted out in laughter.

Their mother crossed her arms across her chest. "Stop laughing so much and _help_ me."

Thalia whipped a tear from her eye all smiles. "I'm sorry. I just-" she laughed harder. "I'll never let my brother live this down."

A little pleased smile came to the Grace mother and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah you can plan on embarrassing your brother all you want once you get the staple out of his lower lip."

Thalia couldn't wipe that teasing smile off her face when she came over to her baby brother, tilting her head gently her smile not faltering.

"This may hurt."

Before baby Jason knew what was going on the staple was ripped out of his lip and the pain hit him like a brick to the head. He bursted out crying.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Awww baby Jason. Sooo cute._

 _And I can't get over big sister Thalia. XDDD I can totally imagine her as that big sister who goes out of her way to embarrass and tease her little sibling. We all secretly love that type of sibling, even if you have one, you secretly wouldn't want it any other way. :)_

 _. . . I had wanted to do more with Thalia being a big sister but if I remember right Jason was a baby or close to it when his mom gave him up to the Wolf House, so I don't have much wiggle room with Thalia being a good older sibling sadly. (:/) I apollogize for the chapter being so short. I wish I could of done longer chapters like the ones I did for the others for these guys but . . . I felt like Uncle Rick did a really great job and I couldn't find anything to elaborate from. But I hope chu guys enjoyed this one. The next one is Nico's backstory. I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. :)_

 _Love chu with all my heart my lovelies. ~Katie :)_


	17. Nico I

**Authors Note:**

 _This is the last backstory I'm writing. I can't believe how many I've written. Still makes me shocked. o-0_

 _This takes place when Percy headed back up from the Underworld after his dip in the River Styx in the Last Olympian book 5 of the PJO series. Nico stayed in the underworld. He already had convinced his father to join the fight above to defend their family know matter how much schist they had put him through, they're still his family know matter what._

 _This is still about Nico's backstory, he just can't remember his life before the Lotus Hotel. There's the time frame my lovelies. Enjoy the last backstory. ~Katie :)_

"Why can't you just tell me? Why!

Do you know how hard it is for a kid to grow up always questioning his past? No you don't! I don't remember _half_ of my lifetime! _Half_ of _my life!_ Please, just tell me. I want to know."

Nico's voice full of hurt. He fell to his knees onto the black carpet of his father's throne room, tears running down his pale cheeks as his head hung low and his jet black hair the same as his father's hung in his face.

"Have you ever once considered that it's not you who I'm worried about being able to handle the truth but me, the all powerful death god not being able to? I've tried for so long not to remember that horrible day. You can't just forget your true love. I try, but with your constant asking it doesn't help matters." Hades felt his salty tears start running down his face.

"Then just tell me." Nico shot his head up. "If you tell me what I want to know then you can go and forget my mother like she never existed like you have wanted to for oh so long." Nico spat bitterly, he couldn't even look at his father, that's how much he disgusted him.

Hades sneered. "Don't disrespect me boy. Maria di Angelo is the one woman I have ever loved that much and that deeply-"

"Your demigod children would say otherwise." Nico muttered under his breath.

Hades growled and shadow traveled off his throne right in front of his son, he was mad, the lord of the dead was furious, but the anger washed out of him when he looked Nico in his pained dark obsidian black eyes. His hands went to Nico's shoulders. "I loved her very much. You need to understand that. I love you and I loved Bianca just the same. I even love Hazel as one of my own." He whispered gently.

Nico glared at his father. "If you really loved us my Mother would still be here." Tears started running down the child of Hades face and his anger was gone replaced by heartbroken sobs. Hades held his child close, whispering encouraging and comforting words until Nico had all cried out. Nico looked up at his father and saw the crestfallen look on the lord of the underworlds face. "I loved her. I really _really_ did . . ." Hades let out a long sad sigh. "Come on my son. Let's go talk someplace else."

They stopped at the River Styx. Hades sat down and Nico did seconds after. He looked over at his father. Hades was looking forlornly out onto the waves of the dark river of broken dreams.

"We were in a hotel. I wasn't sure what you kids were doing. Last I checked you were playing tag but you guys had grown quiet. I didn't pay attention because I was too wrapped up in our conversation." Hades chewed his bottom lip pausing for a moment to take deep breaths, his eyes full of sadness and he continued.

"I warned her about how the war had started between some of my children against the kids of my brothers, Zeus and Poseidon . . . I told her I was forced into a pact by them to not stir anymore heroes because they were just too dangerous."

Nico nodded, he had heard this story before, the big three pact, he just never heard the part about his mother.

"Well, I warned Maria that Zeus knew about her, how I had fallen in love with her. I needed to get her and you guys out of there before it was too late. But your mother was strong willed, she insisted she'd be fine on her own, without my protection. I wanted to protest but she insisted everything would be fine and we could talk about this when she got back, she had forgotten something in the hotel room . . . I let her out of my sight for one second and the next thing I knew was I felt a tug in my gut saying someone was about to die in the hotel lobby. I wasn't about to let that be you or your sister. I ran to your sides and wrapped my robe of the spirits of the damned around you children in protection. I heard something, it sounded like crackle of electricity, a woman scream, thunder rumble shaking the room and then it was silent. I jumped up and ran over to where I had heard the scream. Laying there on the hotel stairs was the one and only love of my life, Maria di Angelo. I heard a little yelp behind me and I spun around to see my children, you and your sister. Bianca already had her face in her hands sobbing broken heartedly, she held you close to her side, trying to shield you from the sight but you looked anyway. Your eyes glazed over filling with water and you were about to burst into tears . . . I was angry, Zeus had brought this grief upon our family . . . I didn't stop to consider how my children would feel. I just summoned one of my harpies, Alto, and grumbled angrily to her to bring my kids to safety, bring them to the Lotus Hotel until I said to bring them out . . . That is how come you can't remember anything from your past my boy . . . Because it was all too painful your brain shut it out because it couldn't handle it . . . The human brains are remarkable little things, really. Workmanship worthy of Hephaestus." Hades said wistfully.

Nico laughed a little, bitterly. Hades gave his son a small weak smile, wrapping his arm around his boys shoulder. Nico was looking out on the waters of the River Styx, sniffing and trying to hold back tears. Hades couldn't blame him, he wouldn't want to cry in front of his old man either. But he really wouldn't care, he wouldn't look at his son any differently. If anything he'd think his son was stronger to let it out instead of locking it away inside. . . But this was his son, his life. If Nico chose to let all the grief out now, Hades would stay by his side.

"You're not alone.

I'll listen

till your tears give out.

You're safe and sound.

I swear that I

won't let you down.

What's hurting you I-

I feel it to.

I mean it

when I say when you cry

I cry with you." Hades whispered soft and gently, looking down at the dark sands surrounding the river. Nico looked over at his father and Hades met his son's eyes. It was obvious Nico was trying hard not to laugh and he did a really bad job at hiding that happy smile he used to wear all the time when he first arrived at camp.

"Are you quoting a country song? Hunter Hayes?"

Heat rose to Hades cheeks. " **No**!"

Nico bursted out laughing as Hades crossed his arms across his chest looking away,

glaring at nothing and everything, pouting like an angry three year old.

Only causing the child of death to laugh more in amusement.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _NO FADOOPIN' WAY!_ _***can't stop laughing happily***_ _I actually wrote someone's backstory that ended HAPPILY!_ _ **YAYYYYYY!**_ _I am so happy and I don't know why. Hehe :)_

 _The song Hades was quoting at the end was "_ Cry with You by Hunter Hayes. _" I didn't plan on that ending whatsoever, then again I didn't plan on any of the others backstory endings besides them ending up at Camp. But yeah, I'm so happy. :3_

 _OH! The song "_ the Fighter by Gym Class Heroes" _reminds me of Nico. SOOOO MUCH._

 _No joke . . . Warning, it does cuss. But it's a really good song and in my opinion it suits Nico really well. :)_

 _So that's all me lovelies. That's the last one, can you believe it? :D Hope you enjoyed this story along with the other backstories as much as I did making them. More stories where that came from. :3_

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


End file.
